Hold Me Close
by Emperor Kumquat
Summary: When Denmark shows up at his door crying, Norway does what he can to comfort him.


Norway couldn't believe it when his doorbell rang at ten o'clock that night. He was suspicious and thoroughly irritated but headed over to the door on soft feet. He looked through the peephole first to find that the person on the other side was none other than Denmark. He was ready to give him a piece of his mind, but once he opened the door he could see plainly the anguish on his visitor's face.

His eyes were gleaming and wide; Denmark looked like a distressed kitten and Norway couldn't find himself able to be bothered anymore. Something was truly wrong when there was no spark of life in Denmark. Norway quickly ushered him inside from the autumn chill then closed and locked the door behind him.

Denmark was shivering. He was poorly dressed for the weather and was sniffing beside him. Or rather, sniffling. Norway stepped back in front of him and saw the tears falling down his face.

"What happened?" Norway asked. He hoped his calm voice would ease him but it only seemed to make things worse. Denmark made a high sound in his throat, choked on words, then covered his face with a hand. Norway was confused and growing ever more worried, so he crept forward and touched his arm.

"Take off your shoes so we can go talk," he whispered.

Denmark nodded weakly. With trembling fingers he removed his shoes then padded after Norway into the living room. They both sat on the couch but Norway was surprised to find Denmark isolating himself on the other end and looking away. Norway gave him space for now, deciding to prompt him again, "So, what is it?"

"I-I…" Denmark's throat sounded like it was seizing up. Norway listened to the sniffs that followed then stood up and left. He returned with a small bag and box of tissues then snuck them both into Denmark's hands. Denmark's fingers closed over them but he did not lift his red face to look into his eyes.

"Do you want something to drink?" Norway asked gently. More tears went down Denmark's cheeks. "Coffee, hot chocolate, milk, water…?"

"No…" Denmark's voice was strained from effort.

Norway went around and sat back on the couch beside him. With his back to him, Denmark removed some tissues then quietly used them. He dropped the crumpled tissues into the bag and ended up accidentally knocking the box to the floor. No one moved to pick it up.

"Come here," Norway said.

Denmark didn't move.

Norway sighed, "Come on, come here."

He hesitantly turned to him. Norway looked over his wet face again that held sorrowful and scared eyes. He opened his arms to him and Denmark blinked before finally shifting in and sliding into the hug. Norway rubbed a hand over his back as Denmark cried softly over his shoulder. Eventually he quieted in his hold and his shivering subsided.

"It's be-been so stressful lately," Denmark choked by his ear. "I feel like I have to d-do everything on my own… I feel so alone so I started thinking that no one cares about me. I just kept thinking and thinking and it seems l-like you all just hate me. I'm too energetic… annoying… and I did bad things too. You must hate me for not taking good enough care of you when we were part of one kingdom… But I tried, Nor. I'm sorry I lost you, hurt you… please don't hate me…"

"I don't hate you," Norway murmured as he stroked his fingers down his spine. "Don't ever think that. Everything's okay. I'm alright and everyone else is too. No matter what you think you did, nobody thinks about it because that's far in the past."

"But you… you are mean to me sometimes," Denmark whimpered but did not let go of him. "You're nice to everyone else but me…"

Norway frowned and pressed the side of his face against Denmark's warm cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you felt this way," he replied. "I wasn't trying to hurt you like that. I just knew you could take it… Like if I hit you, I'm not really angry, okay? It's just like… aggressive affection."

"O... Okay."

"If I hated you," Norway continued quietly, "I wouldn't have let you in, let alone comforted you."

"I guess so," Denmark breathed. He sounded relieved; his voice was steadier. Norway pulled back and saw that he was no longer crying.

"Now would you like something?" he asked.

Denmark's smile quivered. "Milk?"

Norway nodded then went to fetch it for him. When he came back into the room, Denmark brightened up when the glass was put between his fingers and Norway was back beside him. Denmark drank deeply from the glass and at this time Norway commented, "You didn't bring much, did you?"

His pockets were full but Denmark had no bags on him. Denmark finished the milk then murmured, "No… I wanted to get here as fast as I could to talk to you. I didn't really think..."

"You don't usually." Norway took the glass away but looked at Denmark, who was able to give him a stronger smile. After dropping the glass off in the kitchen, Norway returned. Denmark tilted his head up as Norway took his hands and peeled him off the couch.

"It's getting late," Norway said. "And you are exhausted, I can tell… You look bad too."

Denmark followed him upstairs. Norway gently shoved him into the bathroom while saying, "You can shower and I'll leave something here for you to wear."

Denmark nodded at him then closed the door. Norway began a search in his room for clothes loose enough to fit Denmark and he managed to find a shirt and some baggy track pants. About to leave his room, Norway decided to throw his deodorant on top before he left everything in a pile outside the door.

While the shower was still running, Norway got himself a cup of water and drank half of it before topping it off and going back up. Denmark was done in the shower by then, so as Norway passed by the door he called out, "Check the drawers for a spare toothbrush. I got a few, maybe even a red one."

"Alright, thanks!"

His enthusiasm was good. He was louder, so Norway assumed that the shower must have helped him relax. Norway went to his room with his cup, picked out clothes for himself, then waited for the bathroom to be free.

The creak of the door was heard, then footsteps approached his room. Norway stood up to take his turn in the bathroom but almost crashed into Denmark in the doorway. They both stood without purpose for a few seconds until warm hands touched Norway's obliques and Denmark's face lowered into his hair. In his loose hold, Norway stayed still for a time breathing slowly in and out. He then opened his eyes and drifted away from Denmark, telling him, "I won't be long."

He wasn't. Norway didn't want to leave him alone for so long when he was in a strangely sensitive mood, so he hurried back. The light was still on and there seen on the corner of the bed was Denmark, facing the doorway and likely having had been watching it expectantly the entire time. Norway dropped his dirty clothes and the ones Denmark had forgotten in the bathroom all into a basket before he stepped up to him.

"I know what you were doing." Norway pulled on his cheek. "You were waiting to cuddle, weren't you?"

There was a pink band across his cheeks, but Denmark laughed and said, "Please?"

"If you wish," Norway sighed.

Immediately Denmark frowned. "H-Hey… I don't want to if you don't-"

"Don't take me so seriously." Norway put his forehead against his. "Remember what I told you."

Denmark moved back, staring at him with hurt and wariness clearly read on his face. "But hold on," he uttered. "Do you want to or not? I have to know..."

Norway reminded himself to be gentler tonight when talking to him. He had to show more emotion too, so that Denmark would be able to easily discern what he felt inside.

"I do." Norway gave him a reassuring, light smile. His expression softened naturally as Denmark came back closer. Norway added conclusively, "I'm not lying. If I didn't like it, I would toss you out of the bed and you could sleep on the cold floor."

"Yeah," Denmark laughed. "You would!"

Denmark slid backwards to the middle and Norway climbed into the bed. He lay on his back and Norway came up to his side then draped his torso over his chest. Denmark's arms enclosed him just Norway's hands settled beside his neck. Norway inhaled the scent of cleanliness off him and felt himself becoming drowsy. Denmark laughed again when this time Norway nuzzled his face into his neck then against his cheek.

"I'm happy you're feeling better," Norway murmured.

Denmark turned onto his side and Norway slid off him to lay beside him and face him. Denmark stuck his arm out and placed a pillow over it, encouraging Norway to set his head and shift closer. He complied and Denmark carefully set an arm along his back.

"This is nice," Denmark sighed as his fingers spread over his shoulder blades. "Thanks, Norway. I'm so glad you don't hate me."

It was the perfect temperature when over the covers. Norway snuggled contently into him as a response which initiated a happy whine from Denmark. His face burrowed into his hair and Denmark squeezed him tightly for a few moments.

"Ah, I love you, Nor," he exhaled. "And I know you're independent and such now, but we can do this, can't we? It's so cozy!"

Norway breathed, "We can."

"That's good," Denmark giggled. "Because I get low on battery sometimes, you know, and I need cuddles to recharge!"

Norway inhaled a laugh then threw an arm over Denmark's side and pulled him closer. It made his heart warm to make Denmark blissful and like himself again. No matter how he treated him in public, he didn't want him to feel bad about himself. Norway most definitely didn't want him believing that he didn't care when he was enjoying this so much as well.

He pulled back so he could move up more. Denmark looked startled and hurt but relaxed then closed his eyes when Norway pet the side of his face and hair repeatedly. His wild hair was so soft and tame once freshly washed, free of tangles and pleasantly silky. Norway pressed it back to see how it looked flat against his head and fluffed it back out. Denmark watched him dreamily as Norway lifted up his locks and let the hair fall through his spread fingers.

"Here, roll over," Norway murmured.

Denmark did without hesitation, flopping onto his back as Norway moved the pillow away to sit beside him. He could now run both hands through his thick hair and watch the sleepy, satisfied expression overtaking Denmark's face. He looked perfectly happy there. When his eyes were closed, Norway leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Instantly Denmark's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at him. Norway was startled by the sudden action and the question, "Did you just kiss me?"

Norway dropped his shoulders. "I thought you'd like something like that. If you don't…"

Denmark tilted his head and gazed at him tenderly. "No, Nor, I did like it. I was just surprised."

Denmark's eyelids were dropping and there was a soft smile on his lips. He was blushing again and Norway felt like he was too. Yet Norway held his face and bent down again, this time leaving a very gentle kiss on his lips. It was so comfortable here close with him, more than Norway would have ever expected. Denmark nuzzled his face that was hovering close and said, "I really like this."

Denmark's blue eyes were shining as he stared into his, but they closed with Norway's when their lips met again. Norway pulled away but his face hovered over his as he uttered, "I hope you never say something as stupid as me hating you again. Not after this." He moved over his chest, placing an arm along his other side then turned his head to peck his jaw. Denmark promptly hugged him instinctively, like a trap set off.

"Now when you say you don't hate me…?"

Norway replied, "Yes, that means I love you."

Denmark squealed and squeezed him tightly again. He panted, "Oh my god, you said it, you said that word- I can't believe it!"

"Calm down..." Norway sighed.

Denmark hummed and released his hold. He rubbed Norway's sides and sought out a spot to kiss, finding his temple. His touch was so mild that Norway smiled softly again and found no desire to move away from him. They rolled onto their sides once more and cuddled again until Denmark eventually spoke.

"I didn't expect this when I came over," he said. "I felt so down that I thought you'd just confirm what I said and kick me out."

"I'm not that mean," Norway mumbled. "It's too bad that you thought I would be like that."

"I'm glad I was stupid again!" Denmark laughed. "Sometimes being wrong is good."

He started to rub Norway's lower back slowly with one hand. After some time had passed, he pressed in his fingers to find the tense muscles and loosen them. Norway went quiet, touching his head against Denmark's chest and sighing contently occasionally. It was so pleasant that he didn't want to talk. He tilted his head and placed a silent kiss on Denmark's throat before he went limp and started to doze in his arms.

He blinked open his eyes, slightly startled awake when Denmark asked, "Do you want me to turn off the light?"

Norway nodded against his chest and hummed an agreement. His arm was caressed before Denmark departed. When he was gone, it felt a lot colder suddenly. Norway pulled back the blankets then threw them over himself. He snuggled into the mattress on his side and listened to Denmark crashing into something in the dark. Finally, the bed creaked as Denmark slid in beside him. He didn't move in closer, but Norway did after feeling around for him. He scooted in to continue cuddling Denmark, sliding his arm around him once again.

"I thought you were tired," Denmark said.

"A bit," Norway admitted.

"You do like this?"

Norway ran his fingers over his ribs, counting them, as he murmured, "Yes."

Denmark asked, "What about…?"

Norway was expecting him to finish his sentence but instead felt a kiss touch his nose. Norway felt tingles in his stomach and felt his face burning in the dark. Yet it was still undeniably delightful, so he moved in closer and responded against Denmark's lips, "I will punch you so hard if you tell the others."

"If you give me more kissies, I won't say a word to anyone!"

"I mean it."

Just after saying that, Norway slid his lip between his and reached up with one hand to caress the back of Denmark's head. They stayed comfortably close like this for a while, pulling apart then meeting again repeatedly. Always gentle, never seeking anything; it was only warm touches and happiness from feeling safe when close. In the end, Denmark kissed his nose then forehead, nuzzled him, and let go.

"Okay, I guess we should actually sleep now," Denmark chuckled. "You probably have to get up."

"No, I don't. It's alright."

"Oh, awesome. We can sleep in!"

Denmark rolled over, expected that he would too, but found Norway curling around him. Norway threw off a blanket so that it wasn't so warm then put an arm over his side. Denmark curled up as well so that he could be better contained in the other's hold. Norway's warm breath touched his neck and under the hand on Denmark's chest he felt his heart beating placidly.

Norway already knew, but Denmark said it anyway.

"I love being held like this," was the contented sigh. "I feel protected."

Norway inhaled the scent of his soap-smelling skin. Then, he replied to Denmark, "I won't hurt you. No matter what I do to you in front of the others, know that I am here for you. I would protect you from anything."

"Thank you… for everything you did tonight," Denmark murmured. "I needed this so much and I hope you're happy too."

Norway pressed a kiss against the back of his neck before he answered, "I am."

Denmark reached up to his own chest where he could lay his hand over his. "I love you, Nor. I really do. You've always been my best friend no matter what has happened to us in the past. Despite everything, I've never, ever stopped caring about you."

Norway held him closer and whispered into his nape, "I may insult you sometimes… I'll call you stupid, an idiot- but don't forget that you are _my_ idiot, Denmark. Because despite everything as well, I care about you too."


End file.
